The Twists of Destiny
by Sovereign Violette
Summary: A dimensional rift in time swallows Usagi Tsukino and takes her to the World of Shinobi. Usagi has to figure out how she got there, why, and how to get back home. However, it will prove to be much more difficult than the she realizes. Rated M for later.
1. Prologue

Me: *stretches* This chapter was VERY interesting. I spent a couple nights making this. I enjoyed it. I hope this becomes a favorite to many!

Also, the order I put the characters as is the order I put them. I'm trying to stick to their personalities as much as possible, but I'm also twisting them a bit for my story.

*NOTE* I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR NARUTO! I AM NOT MAKING PROFIT FROM THIS STORY! *NOTE*

(Though I wish I did own them...)

**Emphasis**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

_Flashback/Vision/Dream_

* * *

Description: A dimensional rift in time, swallows Usagi Tsukino and takes her to the World of Shinobi. Usagi has to figure out how she got there, why she is there, and how to get back home. However, it will prove to be much more difficult than the she realizes.

* * *

A young woman walked down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Her long, shiny blonde hair trailed at her sides and a little behind her. A soft, warm breeze seemed to travel around her, as if it was personally greeting her. Her bright sapphire blue eyes sparkled with happiness and mirth. She was on her way to meet her friends at the Hikawa Shrine.

The young woman's name was Usagi Tsukino. Unknown to the rest of the world, she was Eternal Sailor Moon, also, past Silver Millennium's Princess Serenity and the future Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Throughout her life, she has had the experiences of immense pain, but also of immeasurable joy.

From these experiences, Usagi has learned to appreciate life more. Especially after losing everyone she loves in her battle against her recently defeated enemy, Chaos.

The Sailor Scouts have not been needed for a year and a half now, much to their delight. Not that it was terrible, being a Sailor Scout, of course. It was just, Usagi and her friends enjoyed living normal lives.

Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) is known as the "brains" of the Sailor Scouts. She has an IQ of 300 and it is that high IQ that makes her top in all her classes. The only rival she has ever had was with Taiki Kou (also known as Sailor Star Maker) from planet Kinmoku. Ami's shyness is normally mistaken as snobbish from other students who do not know her. In truth, she is sweet, gentle and loyal, as well as slightly insecure. She has always been a great friend to everyone and always will be. Her dream is to become a doctor, like her mother. Her favorite hobby is swimming. Her loyalty to her Princess/future Queen and friends is unwavering.

Rei Hino (Sailor Mars) is often seen as a stoic, serene, young woman dedicated to her duties as a Shinto* priestess of the Hikawa Shrine. However, Rei is actually an assertive, firey woman ready to take on the world for what it is. Rei has many dreams, such as becoming a singer/song writer, a model, a seiyuu* and a wife. Rei has a wonderful leadership streak, though her big mouth tends to hide it. She tends to get into little fights with Usagi, though in the end, she really cares about her "meatball head" princess.

Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) is known among the scouts for rivaling Haruka Tenoh for being the toughest Sailor Scout. Makoto was orphaned long ago when her parents were killed in an airplane crask. However, that tragic event does not stop Makoto from living life to the fullest. She's most popularly known for being aggressive and getting into fights. She is independent and does not let anyone put her friends in danger. She fights hard to protect them. Despite her aggressive (yet womanly) appearance, Makoto is very sweet. She loves to cook and dreams of one day being a top chef. She's also viewed as the tallest of the Inner Scouts, standing tall at 5'6.

Minako Aino (Sailor Venus) is the leader of the Guardian Senshi, which protects Sailor Moon. Minako was awakened as the Senshi* of Love in England by her Guardian cat, Artemis, to become a beautiful soldier. Mina is very cheerful, athletic (a star in volley ball), romantic and resilient. She often loves to hang out with her friends and have fun, but when it is necessary, she will become serious and focused on the task at hand. Minako's dream is to become an idol. A year and a half ago, she proved that she could go all the way with her dream then and there, but she had merely postponed her dream. She had said, "I can become an idol anytime! Right now, it's more important to be with my friends!"

Usagi let a gentle smile spread across her face. Those four were the closest friends she had. She had been through so much with them, that even if she wanted to break off the friendship (which will **never **happen), she couldn't. Those four had a powerful, unbreakable connection.

It was not only those four, though. It was her other more distant guardians.

Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus) is a famous racecar driver. At first glance, anyone would suspect that she is actually a 'he', and therefore she attracts several of the female population. Anyone would be happy with this, if not for the fact that she is taken as a lesbian, **and **a woman. Haruka is a stubborn, protective individual, but also strong-willed, capable and charming. Haruka is very protective of her lover, Michelle, and her Princess, Usagi. She even calls Usagi by a nickname: 'Koneko'*. Haruka loves to tease and flirt and often finds amusement in it. By her Senshi name, she is often referred to as the 'God of the Sky', which wouldn't be too far off from one key point of her ability: she can run extremely fast.

Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune) is the lover and partner of Haruka. She's very beautiful and intelligent. She is a polite, calm young girl. Usagi once mentioned that Michiru was just like a princess. Both Michiru and Haruka fight battles differently from the rest of the scouts. They would go to any lengths to keep the Earth safe; even to pretend they joined the enemy and turn on the scouts. Both have a deep bond with one another and are always by each other's side. Michiru can easily go into her own little ocean world and be at peace through that... which makes Haruka a little jealous (though she'd never admit it). She also loved to swim. Michiru's dreams are to become a violinist and a painter/artist.

Setsuna Meioh (Sailor Pluto) was first seen as a complicated, mysterious young woman. However, that did not effect her loyalty to her future King and Queen or her friends. In her civilian form, she is a college student who dreams of becoming a designer. However, that seems to be just a small part of her. Her main part is being Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space (though, not entirely alone. Sailor Saturn tends to stay at her side at times, and at other times be on Earth to visit her Papa and Momma (Haruka and Michiru)). Her role is much, much bigger than that, though none of the scouts know the full extent of what she is able to do. In truth, none of her friends know whether or not she is immortal (which she is), for her duty is to forever guard the Gates of Time and other such things. Setsuna is the oldest of the Sailor Scouts, now at the age of twenty. She does not visit as much as everyone would like her too, but when she does, it is fun. Setsuna is strong and very knowledgable. She is highly duty-bound.

Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn) was first seen as the thing that would end the world at one time, though never by the inner scouts (mainly the outer). However, that was no longer the case. Hotaru became best friends with Chibiusa, practically sisters. She is delicate and quiet, but also sweet and caring. Her loyalty to the royal family is unwavering. Her hobbies include reading and collecting lamps. As Sailor Saturn, she has the power to destroy a planet. She wields a double-bladed staff and, if she so wished, she could use a special power to kill anyone. Though, it would also take her life. She has an infinite amount of hope and trust in the royal family.

Usagi winced inwardly at the thought of Chibiusa. Chibiusa is her future daughter. Usagi had nothing against the child, really. She's gotten into many fights with the little girl, but at heart she really loved her. She would do anything to protect the young girl from harm.

Chibiusa Tsukino is Usagi's "little sister" or "cousin" on Earth. She is born in the thirtieth century with Usagi as her mother and Chiba Mamoru as her father. Chibiusa stands out a bit against the other girls with red eyes and natural pink hair. Chibiusa is the future Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Chibiusa is often seen as a precocious brat that loves to pull pranks. However, she is also sweet, caring and exciting to be with. She has a strong connection with both of her parents, though she tends to play favorites with Mamoru to get on Usagi's nerves. Chibiusa is also known as the youngest Sailor Scout, Sailor Mini Moon.

The only problem concerning Usagi with Chibiusa is the fact that her father is Chiba Mamoru.

Chiba Mamoru has as many identities as Usagi has. He is Tuxedo Mask, past Earth's Prince Endymion, and future King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo. He is seen as stoic, steady and introverted. Just under the surface, though, he is very caring and protective. He doesn't have powers like the Sailor Scouts, but he does have a minor power with distracting the enemy. Usually, when they are distracted, Sailor Moon would finish the enemy. He once tried to go to America and study abroad in a very good college. Though that backfired. Mamoru expresses his undying love to Usagi is the silent ways, and he especially loves Chibiusa.

The problem for Usagi is that she just didn't love Mamoru anymore. At least, not in the romantic point she once had. She sees him only as a friend now. However, she cannot express her true feelings. Her destiny was to become Queen of Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru as her husband and King. If she didn't do this, what was the point of all the battles the Sailor Senshi have gone through? What was the point in losing their lives (and coming back...) to make sure that future came true? Yes, their duty was to protect the Earth, but that was only half the reason.

She hasn't told anyone of her falling out of love with the Earth prince. Not even her Guardian cat, Luna. Usagi sensed, however, that Mamoru had been getting the distant love-vibe she had been sending for the past five months. Usagi doubted he fully recognized it yet, but it was only a matter of time.

And when that happened, who knows what would happen. The idea of not knowing your destiny is very intriguing, though Usagi hasn't fully embraced that idea.

"Usagi!" A voice called, loud and clear.

The Moon Princess blinked a few times, shaken from her thoughts, and looked up to see Rei waving. There, at the top of the steps to the Hikawa Shrine, stood the Senshi (except Pluto) and Mamoru, waiting for her to reach them. Usagi hadn't even realized she had gotten to the Shrine. If Rei hadn't called her name, she probably wouldn't have stopped.

Smiling, Usagi climbed the shrine steps and dashed to Haruka, with a speed she hadn't known she had, and launched herself into the wind senshi's arms. Haruka was prepared for Usagi's pounce, however. She picked up the smaller girl, took three big steps back and swung her around a few times, enticing a bubbly laugh from the girl.

Soon, though, Usagi was set down and she turned to her other friends. Mamoru and Michiru were giving Usagi a strange look, while the others thought nothing of her actions and smiled.

Usagi and Haruka have had a connection since they met and, though it was awkward for her at first to be a little more physically affectionate with her than the other girls, she knew that no one really saw it other than Michiru. Michiru wasn't used to it still, for some reason.

"Hello, Usako." Mamoru greeted, stepping up to his "girlfriend" and hugging her. Usagi stiffened in his grasp. Usagi had always been the one to initiate romantic affections in public, so Mamoru's embrace had been quite the surprise.

Usagi wiggled out of Mamoru's grasp as discretely as she could after a moment. "Hello, Mamoru."

Mamoru's eyes widened (along with the Haruka's and Michiru's) at the lack of pet name. Before Mamoru had a chance to question it, though, Minako popped up between them and turned to Usagi with pure excitement lit in her blue eyes.

"Come on, Usagi! We have a lot to discuss!"

They were juniors this year and, for some reason, the other scouts felt it would be best if the future of Crystal Tokyo would begin after high school. They apparently had to do a lot of planning that Usagi wasn't exactly ecstatic to help with. Even if Usagi was to become Queen, she thought it was happening too fast.

A "Yes!" was sounded from the other three inner scouts and they all began to move toward the temple. The others in front of Usagi as she trailed behind them.

Usagi glanced to Mamoru. He seemed so contented and happy... Usagi's heart squeezed painfully. How come she didn't love Mamoru anymore? He had always been loyal to her since their first time they got together. Sure, they had enemies come between them, but they had always prevailed.

And now she no longer loved him.

Before Usagi could go into a full-on, silent self-loathing, a sudden wave of cold smashed into her mind, like a violent ocean wave against a thick cliff. Usagi gasped and staggered back a few steps, stopping just at the edge of the shrine steps. Before she could think of what happened, a harder, more painful wave slammed inside her mind again, causing her to gasp once again in pain.

Usagi's body went rigid for a moment, before hunching over slightly. Her muscles tensed; her mind pounded in a steady rhythm; and icy waves of chills washed over her body.

_Snap!_

Usagi's vision blurred. She didn't see her friends coming towards her, worried out of their minds. A bright light invaded Usagi's vision, and then a vision appeared.

* * *

_She was falling fast. The wind pushed against her form, making her hair whip out behind her. She was silently screaming, for her voice was caught in her throat, knowing she was going to die. She was going to let everyone down by not becoming the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and ensure eternal peace on Earth. Chibiusa wouldn't be born. She... she was never going to see any of them again._

_She had failed not only her future family and friends, but the world._

_She felt like crying._

_Usagi looked around as much as she could, taking in her world before she would die. What she _saw surprised_ her, though. It wasn't the many tall business buildings and crowded asphalt streets that greeted her eyes. It was dirt roads and small buildings of various things. People in old-fashioned clothes were crowding the streets. A few people were even jumping off buildings!_

_To the right of her, off in the distance, stood a large tower, and behind that, a mountain with five heads carved into it. _

_This was __**not **__Tokyo, Japan._

_"NARUTO!"_

_A loud voice shouted, making Usagi come out of her trance and look at how close she was to the ground. She was really close. Any moment now she would be a bloody pancake of the roof of a business, or house, or on the road._

_Usagi saw a flash of red before everything went black..._

* * *

A sudden white flash in front of her eyes, had Usagi suddenly reeling back to the present. The Moon Princess blinked several times before she saw eight faces staring worriedly at her.

"Usa? Usako, are you alright?" Mamoru asked, being one of the first to see whatever happened to Usagi was over (the other was Haruka).

Usagi nodded.

Minako sighed with relief and reached out, hugging her princess close.

"We were so worried about you!" Minako exclaimed.

Rei crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You were out for ten minutes, Meatball Head!"

"What happened to you?" Ami asked as Minako let the girl go.

"Yeah, what happened?" Makoto mirrored Ami's concerned tone.

Usagi stared hard at the cement floor in front of her. What **had **happened? Nothing like that has ever happened to her before! Sure, she day dreamed on a regular basis, but this... this wasn't a day dream. It couldn't have been. It seemed so real.

It was like a vision.

"I don't know." The blonde finally confessed. "One minute, we're heading inside to discuss plans, and the next..." Her voice trailed off.

Usagi heard a gasp and turned to Ami, who was staring wide-eyed with shock at something behind Usagi. The others turned their gazes and several more gasps were heard. There, not even three feet away from Usagi, was a black swirling portal that glittered with deep midnight blue and dark violet specs which sparkled along the edges of the oval-shaped portal. It was just the right size for Usagi to fit into.

The meatball-styled girl turned completely around to face it. Her face was filled with shock and awe. Unconsciously, the young princess reached out to the portal.

"What is this...?" Usagi half-whispered, her voice going quiet from being awe-stricken.

Ami's micro-miniature super computer suddenly appeared in the palm of her left hand. Her right hand began typing frantically along the keyboard.

Haruka reached out and touched Usagi's shoulder and pulled, making her step back.

"Koneko, step away from that thing. You don't know what it is!"

The portal reacted violently to Haruka's words. The specs that had been swirling at a medium pace quickened. The portal began absorb the air around it, pulling in small leaves and twigs, and gradually grow to suck in more.

"Get back, Usagi!" Michiru suddenly yelled, reaching out to tug both her and Haruka back. However, she only succeeded in pulling back Haruka. The suction grew stronger and made Usagi slide half a foot forward involuntarily.

"Usagi!" Makoto cried, reaching out for the princess, but missed her by a hair as she was dragged forward another half foot.

"Ahh!" Usagi screamed, trying to step back, but finding her sliding three inches forward instead.

With one last violent suck, the portal drew Usagi a foot off the ground and straight into the portal. Once she had made it past, it swiftly shrank down until it disappeared.

The last thing Usagi had heard were the screams of her friends calling her name.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up slowly from another dreamless yet satisfying sleep. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms high above his head, arching his back forward. After hearing a satisfying crack, Naruto nestled down against the headboard of his bed a moment or two before climbing out and heading to his bathroom.

Naruto's apartment was small, but nice (apart from the constant mess in his room and sometimes living room, of course). He had one bedroom, a small washer and dryer in a smaller room (that could really only fit a person or two and, at most, two medium sized laundry baskets), a kitchen and a living room.

Naruto stripped himself of his sleepwear (a pair of orange boxer shorts and a loose white tank top) and jumped into a warm shower that washed away any traces of sleep from his mind.

After a good thirty minutes, the Kyuubi* container got out of the shower, dried off and into his recently aquired attire: a black muscle shirt, ANBU black pants and matching shinobi sandals. A deep crimson cape, with black flames decorated at the bottom of, draped itself across his shoulders. Naruto went to the bedside table and grabbed his hitai-ate* and tied it around his forehead.

Naruto walked to his window and opened it, leaning on the window sill as he stuck his head out. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. People had already started their activities for the day. Businesses had opened. Shinobi* had begun their day with either preparing for a mission, training, or teaching at the Academy.

"Ah! What a great day!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

The blonde ninja pulled back and shut his window again. He turned and grabbed a dark blue pack on the floor near his bedroom door. After triple checking to make sure he had enough kunai, shuriken and other such weapons, Naruto left his apartment.

Naruto walked along the streets in silence, his thoughts consuming his senses as his body slowly walked to Ichiraku's. Once there, he would have miso ramen with BBQ pork.

Naruto thought on his life. He never had a really good childhood. When Naruto was a just a new born baby, the Kyuubi was sealed in his stomach. Also on that day, a decree was passed by the Third Hokage that no one could tell Naruto that the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon was inside him. However, not everyone abided by that rule. Mizuki-an ex-sensei*-had used him to get the Forbidden Scroll of the Hidden Leaf Village and, in his quest for power, told him what was inside him.

Naruto had been confused, his first few years of life, before Mizuki told him the truth. The villagers had hated them with every fiber of their being; he saw it in their eyes. They shunned him and ignored him. When they did pay attention to him, it was either sending death threats or putting him down. Most even saw him _as_ the demon, instead of the container of it.

During the Academy years, the only way he ever got attention was pulling pranks. They called him "Naruto the Trouble-maker" and "Naruto the Class Clown". It's the only time they ever saw him. Of course, he'd pay for his nonsense later, but to him, it was worth it.

What about his parents, you ask? Well, Naruto's mother died while giving birth and his father died in the Kyuubi battle. He didn't have any other family to go to. He was orphaned and left alone in the world with no one to turn to and no one to trust in. But that didn't stop him from becoming a chunin and saving the village more times than he could count.

Naruto couldn't say his entire childhood was terrible, though. Along the way, he joined Team Kakashi (Team 7) and made friends with his teammates, Sasuke Uchia and Sakura Haruno. They are his closest bonds, though no more important than his other comrades and friends. It was because of these bonds that he had survived this long.

Naruto's fists clenched at the thought of Sasuke. Sasuke Uchia left the village when he was twelve years old. He used that snake Orochimaru to his advantage learning new techniques and then killed him. Now, he is fighting with an elite group of ninja to bring Konoha down.

The blond ninja gritted his teeth behind closed lips. Sasuke was his first best friend, his rival, and his brother. He refuses to believe that Sasuke is unable to be saved from his darkness. When he was twelve, he made a promise to his other teammate, Sakura, that he would bring Sasuke back to the village. And that is exactly what he plans to do.

If there is one thing Naruto won't do, it is to go back on a promise. Whenever he gives his word, he abides by it. He won't let anyone or anything to get it his way.

It's the same way with his vows. He vowed that he will become Hokage so everyone will accept he's the strongest ninja in his village, and so they have to accept and respect him for being the man he is.

The Kyuubi container relaxed as his thoughts drifted to the pink-haired kunoichi. When he was younger, he had a very strong crush on the girl. However, he didn't really know what he saw in her back then. She was an obsessive Uchia fangirl then. Her entire world had revolved around the raven-haired boy.

As he grew older, the crush faded and turned into sibling love. He was sure of that after a few months with her after he got back a year and a half ago from his three year training trip with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. Sakura was more developed and had grown into her own person. She still genuinely loved Sasuke (though she tried to hide/deny it), but it was no longer an obsession. She had trained under Sannin Tsunade (he prefers to call her Grandma Tsunade, much to her annoyance) and developed quite a bit in power. She had super human strength and was to become the next best medical ninja. Her personality was that of a headstrong woman who doesn't let anyone tell her she is weak. She is kind, caring and tried her best to stay positive.

Naruto really admired Sakura for who she had become, but... she wasn't the one for him. He suspected someone else was out there waiting for him, needing him. One who will accept him fully as he was and always be by his side no matter what.

Naruto made other friends too, of course. He made friends with all of Rookie Nine. Of course, some friendships were closer than others, but they were all important to him. He'd give his life to save theirs.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" A sweet, strong voice called out to him.

The Uzumaki shook away his thoughts and looked ahead, finding Sakura waving at him to come over to her. He smiled and jogged up to her, stopping at her side.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted.

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "I'm pretty good. Going to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto nodded. "You can come, too, if you want Sakura-chan."

"Thanks!"

Naruto nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Not too long after their meting they ended up in the ramen shop. Naruto was on his third bowl, while Sakura was telling him of the training plans for today.

"You better watch out, Naruto," Sakura warned playfully, putting her right hand on her left bicep to emphasize her strength, "today I am going all out. I won't hold back on you."

Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "Then I won't hold back either, Saku-"

Naruto stopped suddenly. A cold wave slammed into his head, making him gasp, his hands grabbing the counter for support.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto didn't even hear her.

Another wave hit Naruto, but this time, it was far more painful. Naruto let out an agonizing hiss of pain as he hunched half way. Before he could try to find out what was wrong with him, he felt his body go stiff. His muscles tensed, as if he was waiting to pounce some sort of prey. Icy chills trailed up and down his spine.

"Sa...ku..." Naruto tried to get out his friend's name, but couldn't.

Black spots danced across his eyes before he blacked out completely.

* * *

_A vast light grey moon was the only decoration in the black sky. Under such a sky were fields and fields of silver and white flowers; each were in their own respective patches and yet they blended._

_A woman stood in the middle of the fields. It was the perfect position under the moon. A dark circle of nothing but dark green grass lay under her feet._

_The young woman had flowing golden hair, in two long strands that connected with two buns on top of her head, and a gentle face. A golden crescent moon adorned her forehead. She wore a long flowing white gown with golden circles at the top rim and matching colored beads alined perfectly just under her breasts. The pale pink bow of the dress was behind her but the long ribbons were flowing behind her, at her sides. Golden earrings graced her ears, six white pearls in two sets of three sat just above her bangs, and a golden bracelet encircled her right wrist._

_The young woman's eyes were closed. He hands clasped together above her heart as if saying a prayer._

_"Under the bright moon, I make this contract: to combine our worlds..."_

_Her voice was soft, sweet and gentle. It echoed across the fields of flowers on a gentle wind._

_The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow, and suddenly, two large angelic white wings sprouted from her back and fluttered out, showing their broad beauty. The young woman unclasped her hands and held them out in front of her._

_Everything changed then._

_A bright golden light began at her fingertips and swiftly moved over her whole body. Her dress disappeared and changed into some sort of colorful uniform with short wings on her back. _

_The black sky changed into a midnight blue with a purple hue to it. Bright white stars glittered and filled the sky with an accompaniment of a pale yellow- white moon. The fields of flowers changed into so many more colors than Naruto could ever dream of seeing._

_A long staff appeared in the young woman's hands._

_"Under the name of the soldier born of love for all..."_

_The golden haired angel lifted her staff two feet in the air. A pink light emitted from the top of the staff and washed out of the staff like a silent wave, engulfing everything in soothing warmth._

_The last thing Naruto saw was deep, shining sapphire blue eyes._

_"Eternal..."_

_Her voice faded before she could finish._

_The darkness swallowed Naruto's vision once again._

* * *

Naruto jolted in his seat when he felt two hands grasp his shoulders. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and then sat up straight, looking around. To his left, sat a very worried and slightly panicked Sakura. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If it wasn't her touching his shoulders, then who...?

"Hey, Naruto, are you alright?" Another concerned female voice asked him.

The blonde turned his head up and to the left. He saw Ino Yamanaka clad in her dark purple ninja outfit. Her forehead protector showed proudly at her waist.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice floated to his ears, making him completely snap out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, Ino, Sakura-chan." Naruto finally answered, putting his right hand behind his head and scratching his head, smiling sheepishly.

Sakura looked unconvinced. She knew the knuckle head ninja better than anyone. Something was wrong.

Ino smiled, relieved. "That's good. I thought we would have to either hit you or take you to the hospital for a moment there."

Sakura's lips formed tilted down in a frown. "What-" She started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's go train." Naruto placed the correct amount of money for both of their meals on the counter and turned to head out of the shop. The girls followed close behind him.

Sakura, being the stubborn beauty she is, was not about to give up on getting some answers from the orange ninja.

"Naruto, what was that back there? Why did you space out like that?"

The young man silently sighed. He should know better than to think she'd just let it go.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan," He admitted. "One minute, I'm talking with you, enjoying my ramen, and the next..." His voice trailed off.

Sakura furrowed her brows. "Were you hit too hard yesterday during training? If so, then maybe we shouldn't train today."

"No!" He exclaimed. He cleared his throat, blushing slightly in embarrassment from his tone. "No, it's..."

Once again, his voice trailed off. Only this time, it was because of something else. He felt... something. Something was coming. He slowed his pace to a complete stop. He didn't know what was coming, why, or how, but he just knew it was coming.

"Naruto?" This was Sakura's voice.

No response.

"Naruto?" This was Ino's voice.

Nothing.

"Naruto!" This was from both girls.

Silence.

Unknown to those of this world, a black portal with blue and purple specs swirling about the edges opened up high in the sky. Out of that portal, Usagi fell through and began to plummet to the ground. The portal closed and disappeared a moment later.

She was falling fast. The wind pushed against her form, making her hair whip out behind her. Her eyes were tearing and barely granting her enough vision to see what was going on in front of her.

Usagi felt a wave of cold wash over her at a sudden realization. This was her vision from earlier. It was becoming reality! And that meant...

She was going to die.

She really **was** going to let everyone down by not becoming the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and ensure eternal peace on Earth. Chibiusa really wouldn't be born. She... she was **never **going to see any of them again.

She let out a silent scream.

Usagi had failed not only her friend and future family, but the world.

She felt like crying.

Usagi looked around as much as she could, taking in her world before she would die. What she saw surprised her, though. It wasn't the many tall business buildings and crowded asphalt streets that greeted her eyes. It was dirt roads and various sized old-fashioned buildings. People in old-fashioned clothes were crowding the streets. A few uniquely uniformed people were even jumping off buildings!

To the right of her, off in the distance, stood a large tower, and behind that, a mountain with five heads carved into it.

Naruto looked up to the sky then, wondering what was wrong with him today. However, he didn't think long on it. He saw something falling from the sky at a very fast pace. He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. At first, he couldn't make out anything but blackness. Then, he saw two blonde strings whipping at the back of the object. Then, more colors and a strange uniform of some sort (A/N: It's Usagi's high school uniform).

Naruto's mouth fell agape. It was a young woman! And she was **falling**!

Sakura's image suddenly appeared before his eyes. "Hey, Naruto! What's gotten into you? What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head and pushed past Sakura, running at lightning speed toward the falling girl. _'I've got to save her!'_ He thought.

"NARUTO!"

A loud voice shouted, breaking Usagi from her trance. Usagi's eyes focused on the ground now. She was getting really close. Any moment now she would become a bloody pancake on someone's roof or house.

Usagi shut her eyes, preparing for death to come...

But it never came.

Naruto lept up onto the balcony of an apartment building, and then jumped high across onto a high roof. He ran along it to the curve of the roof, stepped onto it, and then lept high into the air to the girl. His left arm went around her back and his right arm snaked under her legs. He hoisted her up against his body, watching the ground carefully as they landed smoothly.

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, surprised that she hadn't hit the ground. She blinked a few times, getting used to her surroundings. She found that someone was holding her tightly and securely against a broad, muscular chest. Her head rested on their left shoulder, her arms wrapped around their neck, and the top half of her chest pressed against their chest while her lower half turned to the left and her legs dangling in a strong arm.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

Usagi didn't answer. Slowly, tentatively, Usagi leaned back and found herself staring into the clearest, most expressive pair of cerulean eyes she had ever seen.

The young man had spikey blonde hair and three whickers on each side of his face. He wore some sort of headband with a metal plate and a strange symbol. The symbol was a swirl with a little line sticking out at one end and a triangle at the other.

Naruto was shocked himself. The young woman in his arms had a kind, gentle face, beautiful light pink lips, and long blonde hair that flowed from two buns. She also had the most beautiful and deep sapphire eyes that ever graced a human's face. He could get lost so easily in those eyes.

* * *

One lone figure stood in a misty area in front of two large gates. She had long black-green hair and red eyes. In her hands, she held a staff that looked somewhat like a gigantic key.

The woman was guarding the Gates of Time and Space. Her job (what everyone else knew of, anyway) was to guard the gates to make sure no one goes through, and no one comes out.

It was a lonely job half of the time, but she could bare with it. She has done so for centuries, anyway.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as if an earthquake were currently striking. The woman known as Sailor Pluto gasped, trying to keep her balance, but she failed miserably and fell back on her back.

It took several minutes for it too end, but as soon as it did, Pluto stood up and raised her staff in the air. The garnet stone on the staff glowed brilliantly before a wave of white light washed over her. The next she knew, she was on Earth. However, her eyes widened when she felt something very wrong.

The Earth's Light of Hope was no longer there.

Sailor Moon was no longer in this dimension.

* * *

Well, that was a good ending to the first chapter, no? ;D

The little * I put throughout the story are little notes that I could tell you what they mean :)

NOTE: I don't own any of the words I'm writing meanings for, either...

*Shinto is the dominant religion of Japan. Its traditions call for the reverence of ancestors, prayer, and the observance of rituals. It is polytheistic, believing in many gods (kami), who are thought to be the forces behind nature as well as behind human conditions such as sickness, healing, and creativity. Followers of the Shinto religion believe these spirits are housed in shrines. Private shrines are erected in homes while public shrines can be highly elaborate, including multiple buildings as well as gardens. The latter are the goals of many religious pilgrimages; pilgrims pray and make offerings (of money and flowers) to the spirits.

Originating in Japan in ancient times, Shinto has an interesting modern history: In 1882 religious organizations were divided into two groups-state shrines and sectarian shrines. State Shinto was controlled by the government, which went so far as to proclaim divine origins for the Japanese emperor. After World War II (1939-45), state Shinto crumbled and Emperor Hirohito (1901-1989) was compelled to renounce his divinity. Sectarian Shinto religion still thrives in Japan today, where it has more than 3 million followers.

(I found the definition for Shinto at: answers dot com under 'What is Shinto?' if you want to have a look there)

*Seiyuu is voice acting/voice actor(actress).

*Senshi means Soldier

*Koneko means Kitten or Little Cat

*The Kyuubi is the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. The demon was sealed in Naruto when he was just a baby.

*Hitai-ate means forehead protector

*Sensei means teachser

If you also have not noticed, I put Usagi and Naruto a bit less oblivious to things and a tad more sensable.

NOTE: Just in case you're wondering of the ages, I'll tell you:

Naruto: 17

Usagi: 17

I haven't figured out the exact ages I want for the other characters, so just imagine they're all the same age or near it.


	2. A Troublesome Introduction

Me: *appears out of a magic portal, front flips, and then lands smoothly onto her feet* *grins triumphly and fists a punch high into the air* Alriiiight! I've done another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had been lost in I believe four or five stories, and I just had to read them before I finished this chapter.

Naruto: You did a crossover on us...

Me: Yup! :D *turns to the readers* Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and added favorites! ESPECIALLY you, Hades252 2 and Venus914! *smiles kindly at them*

Usagi: ...Do you know the full consequences of making such a story?

Me: Hai*!

Naruto: Are you sure?

Me: ...Hai...

Usagi: Really?

Me: You two are scaring me... What is it you're trying to point out?

Naruto: Well, think about it. Millions of people enjoy the anime and manga of 'Naruto'. There are thousands obsessed with it.

Usagi: And there are probably just as many that love 'Sailor Moon'. You, yourself, are an obsessed fan of the anime.

Naruto: There are a great many of fanfiction obsessed readers and writers, too. Heck, you're becoming one!

Me: The point?

Usagi: If you screw up this story, you're going to have a blob of a mob against you. One third being Naruto fans, one third being Sailor Moon fans, and one third of fanfiction people.

Me: ... *gets a determined gleam in her eye* I'll write it the best I can! I promise! *runs off to do some writing and probably destroy a great number of things*

Usagi: Uh-oh... *looks at Naruto* I'll go after Ivy-chan. *follows after the authoress*

Naruto: *sweatdrop* *looks at readers* Eh heh... Ivy-chan doesn't own Naruto or Sailor Moon, though she desperately wishes she did... Though, for reasons I do not know, she wishes to own Sailor Moon more than Naruto. *crosses his arms, pouting* What, isn't Naruto something special too?

*A crash sound is heard*

Naruto: *jumps a little, clearly startled* *looks at readers, then to the door the girls left through, then to readers again* Don't worry about a thing here! Go on and read the story while I tend to the girls. *runs off to see what's happened*

...

Naruto: *suddenly comes back* Oh yeah!** I forget to mention something for Ivy-chan**:

_**Her Grampa hasn't sent her the email of corrections for this chapter, and she's grown a bit edgy with exvitement of reviews and wanting to post, soooo... she's posting what she has early, BUT the chapter will change as soon as she gets the corrections.**_

Naruto: *runs off again* ... *BOOM!* *two screams, and a fit of laughter*

**Emphasis**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

_Flashback/Vision/Dream/sometimes emphasis_

* * *

_Previously on The Twists of Destiny..._

_Suddenly, the ground began to shake as if an earthquake were currently striking. The woman known as Sailor Pluto gasped, trying to keep her balance, but she failed miserably and fell back on her back._

_It took several minutes for it too end, but as soon as it did, Pluto stood up and raised her staff in the air. The garnet stone on the staff glowed brilliantly before a wave of white light washed over her. The next she knew, she was on Earth. However, her eyes widened when she felt something very wrong._

_The Earth's Light of Hope was no longer there._

_Sailor Moon was no longer in this dimension._

* * *

The young blonde woman in Naruto's arms broke free from the trance that had come over her, first. She smiled kindly at the young man holding her.

"Usagi."

Naruto blinked, also coming out of his trance. "Huh?" That certainly was an intelligent reply.

"My name." Usagi said. "My name is Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."

Naruto grinned at Usagi. He resisted the urge to let go of the girl, as well as pull her closer. Well, she certainly didn't seem too shaken up over the fact she had just been falling from who-knows-how-high in the sky!

"It's nice to meet you, Usagi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" His grin turned into a full blown smile at his words.

"What's a Hokage?" Usagi asked, confusion apparent in her **(Naruto: adorable, beautiful, gorgeous- Me: *smacks Naruto upside the head* Don't interrupt!)** features.

Naruto backed up half a step, leaning away from the girl. He was obviously startled. "WHAT? How can you-" A very annoyed and somewhat angry voice (more like a growl) interrupted him.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder in time to see a gloved, chakra-enhanced fist connect with his jaw, sending him spiraling forward. Not wanting Usagi to get hurt, Naruto muttered out a "Shunshin no Jutsu!*" and disappeared in a storm of green leaves.

Usagi had a dazed look in her eyes when Naruto had poofed them behind a woman with pink hair. She had no idea what just happened. One moment, she is talking to him, and then the next, a swirl of leaves had encased their forms, apparently taking them somewhere else (though only a few feet away from where they once were, unknown to Usagi).

Naruto sends an almost-glare to his comrade. "Why did you hit me, Sakura-chan? You could have hurt her!"

At the mention of her, the Moon Princess blinked the fuzzy look from her eyes and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes, which were currently staring hard at someone. Usagi followed his line of vision and saw a girl with short pink hair and bright jade green eyes. The outfit she wore was... odd. She a red vest with pink sleeve-like protectors that covered only her elbows, black gloves, a light pink skirt over black shorts, and black knee-length socks with attached black sandals. Something red was sticking out through her hair, but Usagi couldn't tell what it was.

"Who is this, Naruto?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Naruto smiled broadly. "Oh! This is Usagi!" He had, apparently, forgotten to be wary for a ninja; and instead of interrogating her about why she was here and other such things or bringing her to Hokage Tsunade immediately, he flat-out trusted her and partially befriended her, like it was the thing to do.

Then again, that always was his nature...

"Yes, but who is she? A kunoichi from a visiting village?" The young woman asked slowly, eyeing Usagi with a suspicious stare. Sakura had not seen any sort of hitai-ate on this mystery girl so far, and she knew no civilian would allow Naruto to hold onto them like he was doing with this blonde right now...

So, who was she?

"Eh? What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, for the moment captivated on this new girl, and not fully paying attention to everything he should be.

"She's obviously not from here. I mean, look at her clothes!" A platinum blonde stated matter-of-factly. She had apparently been standing next to Sakura, though had gone unnoticed until now.

The blonde had her hair tied up in a pony tail with thick bangs coming down over her right eye and a red clip holding back her hair on the left side of her face. She had on a purple, sleeveless button-up shirt that stopped short of her abdomen, showing off a tight, flat stomach. She wore a tight black skirt under a purple outer layer that split at her legs, barely showing the black under it. At her elbows and knees were fishnet protectors and her feet were covered by black sandals.

"Ah... well... I don't know, actually." Naruto smiled sheepishly, mentally berating himself. He was a ninja! He should have questioned this girl immediately! He hasn't acted so foolish since his childhood...

"Naruto, you baka*." Sakura muttered. Sakura pulled her eyes from Usagi's form, looked into Naruto's, and then finally surveyed the two fully.

From what Sakura could tell, Ino was right. This 'Usagi' person wasn't from here. Her clothes showed just that. She wore a long sleeve white shirt that had a navy blue color with two thin red strips; the pattern matched the sleeves' cuffs. She also wore a knee-length navy blue skirt with ankle-length white socks and strange black heeled shows that had 'X' straps across the upper part of her foot.

What really caught Sakura's eye, though, was a jeweled, heart-shaped, golden broach with a golden crescent moon at the bottom and white wings on the back of it.

_'What a gorgeous jewelry piece.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto gently guided the blonde woman in his arms to the woman, making sure she was steadied before he let her go completely. He took a few steps away to give her some space.

"Hello. My name is Haruno, Sakura and this," she gestured to the female friend beside her. "is Yamanaka Ino."

Usagi didn't have a chance to respond as the platinum blonde-Ino, as she has just come to learn-spoke first.

"So, who are you? What village are you from, and in what land?" Ino jumped into interrogation mode immediately, having done it so many times before that it was practically second nature to her.

Usagi fidgeted under her intense gaze. What, was she trespassing somewhere she shouldn't? She hadn't meant too if she had.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi. I am from Tokyo." Usagi answered, looking from the female blonde to the pink-haired girl.

Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion. "To-kee-yo?" She pronounced slowly. She racked her brain for any sort of information about such a place, but she had no such luck. So, instead, she decided to ask a different question.

"What land are you from?"

The Moon Princess gave the Haruno an odd look. Why would she say 'land' instead of 'country'? "Japan."

"..."

"Are you a kunoichi?" Ino asked.

Usagi's eyes swung to Ino's. "What's a kunoichi?"

"Are you even a ninja?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "N..Ninja? What the heck? Ninja don't exist!"

Sakura stared incredulously at the blonde in front of her. What the heck? This girl was either talking gibberish, or she was from somewhere so far away not even she, Tsunade's leading medic ninja just under herself, had been too. Of course ninja existed! Where the hell was she from to believe otherwise?

Naruto frowned slightly at the new blonde's answers. Tokyo, Japan. He had never heard of such a place. And how could she not believe that ninja were real? This whole world was full of them!

Usagi felt the atmosphere from this conversation grow cautious. Usagi was wary of the three individuals in front of her, Sakura and Ino were wary of her, thinking she was some sort of spy, and Naruto was wary of his long-time friends.

Sakura exchanged an unreadable look with Ino.

"We have to take her to Lady Tsunade." Sakura concluded.

Ino nodded in agreement.

When the two girls turned on Usagi, the princess took a step back. Were these people going to try and harm her? And who was this 'Tsunade' person? Better yet, where was she? Who were these people?

Her eyes trailed to Naruto briefly before looking back to Sakura. What were these people? Especially that man... he came out of no where just to catch her, and then he.. he... he disappears and reappears like some sort of magician!

Sakura steps toward Usagi. "You have to come with us."

"Unconscious or not is up to you, though." Ino added playfully in a light voice. Ino hoped it would make the girl less tense and more cooperative. Too bad she was hoping for a miracle.

Usagi, however, wasn't going to just give in to those girls, though. She was Sailor Moon; a Senshi of Love and Justice. She did not see the 'justice' in taking her to this Tsunade person without her consent.

The Moon Princess took another step back. "I am not going with you."

"You don't really have a choice." Sakura said seriously. "We're ninja; we have a duty to protect Konoha. And since we don't know who you are, we have to make sure you're not a threat."

Just as Usagi was about to say something, Naruto stepped in front of the girls. He faced his two best friends with crossed arms.

"Stop it Ino, Sakura-chan."

Usagi blinked in surprise at the blonde, staring at the back of his head. He was... sticking up for her. Even though he was one of their own, he was on her side. The feeling she got from this knowledge was... pleasant. He didn't even know her, and yet here he was, protecting her in a sense.

Ino and Sakura frowned at him. What the hell? He knew the ninja protocol. He also knew he should never turn his back to a potential enemy. What, did get thrown head-first through ten brick walls recently? Or was he just stupid?

Before the two female ninjas could question him, Naruto turned around to face the blonde woman in front of him and regarded her thoroughly. Her body was tense, as if she were expecting to dodge or run from a surprise attack at any moment; her gaze was cautious and sharp, though they held a little surprise for what he had just done. She was ever-so-slowly backing away, as if the space could help her in a fight.

Overall, she was acting somewhat like a shinobi; however, he could sense a bit of fear that was molding with her cautiousness. She was scared and apparently from somewhere far away and she had just had a near-death experience.

Naruto held out his right hand to the blonde girl, surprising all three young ladies. "It's okay, Usagi! Tsunade-baa-chan* won't hurt you. She just needs to know about you." He smiled with such a warmth then that it nearly made Usagi's heart melt. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. And I never go back on my word."

The look in Naruto's eyes told her he was not lying about a single word he said. She brought her left hand up to her line of vision, then gazed at his hand, her left hand unconsciously fisting and pressing over her golden broach.

Usagi found it useless to not trust him. She was a very trusting person at heart, no matter how cautious she had become in the last year, and the look in Naruto's eyes told her she could trust him.

Smiling back just as warmly to the young man in front of her, she unclenched her fist and reached out with her hand, softly putting it over his.

"Alright, Naruto-san. I'll go."

Naruto smiled, his fingers curling around her hand in a firm but unharmful grip. Naruto stared at the young girl in front of him with complete and utter surprise. This was a girl his age that supposedly knew nothing about him and had willingly trusted him... and she wasn't a client from a mission. He felt light and happy from it, though his heart rate picked up a few beats.

"Thank you, Usagi."

* * *

She stared at the four teenagers in front of her. To the left was Sakura Haruno, her hands at her sides somewhat stiffly, and obviously on guard. To the far right was Ino Yamanaka, hands fiddling with the edges of her skirt, her eyes flicking every twenty seconds from the Hokage to the mystery girl. Slightly in front of the two girls was Naruto-who was gesturing with his free hand while talking animatedly to calm down his newest companion-and a spaghetti-haired girl.

Next to the Hokage was one of her best friends and assistants, Shizune, holding her pink pig.

The Hokage was leaning back in her chair, elbows rested on the arms of the chair, her hands folded loosely together. Tsunade had been staring at Usagi since the moment she entered the room. Tsunade was very... disturbed. She did not recognize the clothes at all... which she should have. Before Tsunade became Hokage, she had been to practically every major village in all of the five nations and, of course, across the seas for... ahem, "personal purposes", and not once had she ever come across such clothing. And since she did not know, that meant there was a place that she did not know of that could be a potential threat to Konoha.

So, this brought on the questions: Who is she? Where is she from? What is her status?

Tsunade's face turned from a dazed serious, to an alert serious. Honey brown eyes narrowed slightly as she locked gazes with Usagi.

"Alright... tell me, girl, who you are and how you ended up here in Konoha without so much as alerting my ANBU of your presence."

Usagi stayed quiet a long moment, looking at this 'Lady Tsunage' person with a thoughtful and searching gaze. The woman wore a grey under-kimono with black piping and topstitching, a green over-kimono with a dark band (the edges, basically), and a navy blue obi* with navy blue capri pants. She had light blonde hair and honey brown eyes. Strangely enough, what Usagi found intriguing was the small, diamond-shaped, purple gem that sat in the middle of her forehead. Usagi secretly found it hard not to stare at it.

From what Usagi could gather, this 'Tsunade' was like a governor or president here, and she seemed to be a tough one at that. She seemed to be the type to give you the facts immediately if she felt you deserved or needed to know.

And at the moment, Usagi was the center of whatever problem this leader had with her sudden appearance. If she didn't give some information, who knows what would happen to her.

_'Nothing too serious, probably. Naruto-san promised to not let anything happen to you.'_ A small voice told her. Usagi found that voice completely right... but now was not the time.

Usagi let out a silent sigh before straightening her shoulders, meeting the gaze of the Hokage with all the strength she had. "I don't really know what happened, to be honest." Usagi confessed. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I live in a place called Tokyo, Japan. Japan is its own country, and we do not have... ninja, at all. In fact, I didn't even know ninja were real. I always thought they were just fictional characters in comics.

"Anyway, I walked up the stairs to Hikawa Shrine and greeted everyone like I always do, but before anything else could happen, this... this dream or something came over me. I dreamed about falling from the sky and seeing this place, and..." _I thought I was going to let everyone's hope for a better future down._ "I thought I saw my own death. When I finally snapped out of it, everyone was worried, but I had convinced them nothing was wrong. Just as we were about to head out again, this weird black portal appeared and sucked me in.

"The next thing I know, I'm falling from the sky like I saw in my dream. I... I was sure I was going to die when-" Usagi looked to Naruto, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in appreciation. "Naruto-san somehow jumped into the air and caught me. He saved me from certain death."

Naruto stared at Usagi, slightly shocked. She had a vision like he had? How weird was that? And a portal swallowed her up and brought her here... it saddened him on the inside. She was taken from friends and family who must love and miss her; who are worried about her. It must be hard on her.

Tsunade just sat quietly, calmly taking in the information.

The girl's information concluded to be one of two possibilities. One: the girl was lying and was a spy for some secret village that had a problem with the Leaf Village and was sent here to do Kami-knows-what. Or two: the girl was telling the truth and a whole other set of problems-which included the dreadful paperwork-would arise.

Either choice was a complication.

If the first possibility was correct, then this was to be taken as a serious problem that could effect Konoha citizens' safety. Tsunade would have to have either the Yamanaka probe the girl's memories to see who she really was, what her status in the world was (shinobi or civilian spy), and what her purpose was. Or, she would hand the girl over to Ibiki, the torture and interrogation expert. Once she would find out the information she needed, she would have to figure out how to solve the problem, and figure out what to do with the girl. Depending on her rank and her 'mission' here, she would decide a punishment.

If the second possibility was correct, then she would have to figure out how exactly a portal brought her here, how to locate it, and gather information on this 'Tokyo' place to see if it was a 'grey' village. If it was a grey village-basically a village that is not an ally, but not an enemy-Tsunade would have to figure out a peace treaty that has the proper beneficiaries and conditions in the for both villages. And in the mean time of doing that, she'd have to make Usagi a temporary citizen here, find out a place for her to stay, and if she showed potential, possibly become a temporary ninja here.

_'Either way, the girl is nothing but trouble.'_ Tsunade mused silently to herself. Then, the honey brown-eyed woman sighed. _'This problem better not have too much paperwork.'_ Even as she thought this, she knew better. If she really was from this other place, she'd have to write a report about the situation, and get temporary Konoha citizenship for her... and, if she wished to have it, a ninja status. And then...

"Ne, Tsunade-baa-chan, what going to happen to Usagi?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly protective of his new friend.

The sannin looked into Usagi's eyes, and was almost taken aback by the look. However, her words surprised her most.

Usagi met the Hokage's eyes with determination and truth shining clearly. "I know I must have caused trouble coming here, judging by the look of deep thought on your face, but I didn't mean it. Whatever you need me to do to prove I'm not here for... whatever you think I am here for, I'll do it."

Usagi was trembling a bit on the inside. She really hadn't meant to cause trouble for anyone. And she hadn't meant to be seen as a possible 'bad guy' to these people, either. She didn't want too, either. For now, she was stuck here in this strange place, with these strange people. Since she didn't know how to get home at the moment, she would just have to deal with the place.

Suddenly, a squeeze of her hand made Usagi snap out of her thoughts. She looked down at her hand, fingers intertwined with Naruto's, and then she looked at Naruto's reassuring smile. His eyes clearly said "It'll be alright".

A deep sighed was let out of the Hokage as she studied the pair in front of her. Unbeknownst them, she was studying them in more then one light. She frowned slightly. 'Don't become too attached to this girl, Naruto. We don't know if she's enemy or foe.' Tsunade thought.

"Well, this is what I'm going to do." Tsunade started, grabbing the attention of all four individuals in the room. "I'm assigning Sakura and Naruto to watch over you, Tsukino-san. You are to be in one or both of their sights at all times. If they find you as any type of threat, they will sedate you and bring you to me for punishment." Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, brown eyes bearing into sapphire ones. "Is that clear?"

Usagi nodded, not backing down from the harsh stare.

Tsunade smiled. "Good." Her face immediately turned into an annoyed expression. "Now the four of you, get the hell out of my office! I don't need a bunch of brats hanging around me."

The three ninja shared a small smile at their Hokage's antics. Usagi just looked confused.

Naruto smiled his trademark grin and pulled Usagi over to the window. "Come on, Usagi! I've got so much to show you!"

"W-W-Wh-What are you doing? Hey! AHH!" Usagi stuttered her protest as he opened the window and quickly kneeled on one leg on the windowsill. Once he found he wasn't going to fall, he scooped Usagi up into his arms.

"Let's get going, Usagi-chan!" Naruto said cheerily.

"W-Wait, Naruto-ahhhhh!" Usagi only had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he flung himself out the window and out into the open air.

Sakura's angry growl was heard as she jumped after him. "Narutooooo!"

Tsunade looked to Ino, who had not said anything throughout the small meeting. "Ino... if there is a problem with that girl, I give you permission to use your abilities to find out what her purpose is here."

Ino stood tall, nodding. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

In a puff of purple smoke, Ino disappeared.

There was a long, heavy silence in the Hokage's office. Finally, the sannin spoke.

"Shizune?"

Shizune, who had not said a word all this time, looked to her friend. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"...Have four ANBU watch over that girl and her new baby sitters."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Mmmm! This tastes good~!" Usagi squealed, finishing off her fifth bowl of miso ramen at Ichiraku's. Sakura was staring at Usagi with a completely blown-away look, while Naruto was grinning like mad.

"I never thought I'd see the day someone ate nearly as much as Naruto." Sakura muttered, though went unheard by Naruto's own loud comment.

"Wow, Usagi! I didn't think anyone else loved ramen as much as me!"

Usagi giggled. "Well, it tastes really good."

Naruto smiled at that. He knew his friends were surprised and maybe even a little disgusted by how much ramen he ate, but he didn't care to read into the slightly hurt emotion often. Usagi wouldn't act that way with him.

"Rei-chan would yell at me for eating this much, now that-" Usagi cut herself off. She couldn't tell them of her other identity or anything. Not only because it was secret, but because they might find her crazy.

Naruto watched Usagi's care-free smile turn into a nonchalant frown. Naruto, not wanting his new friend and now "client" sad, stood up and happily paid Teuchi, the head chef and manager, and his daughter, Ayame, for all three of their meals. Then, Naruto snatched Usagi's wrist and guided her to the exit of the shop.

"N-Naruto-san? Where are we going?" Usagi asked, clearly startled by his sudden actions.

Naruto smiled at her. "Come on, Usagi! There's so much more to see!"

Usagi turned half way from him, looking over her shoulder at Sakura, who was, at this moment, trying to down the last of her second bowl of ramen to go with them. "But Sakura-"

"-Will catch up, or we'll see her tomorrow." Naruto interrupted, exiting Ichiraku's completely.

Naruto turned to her, releasing her wrist, but holding out that hand and smiled kindly to her. "Let's go see to wonders of Konoha together, Usagi."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and amazement as she heard the footsteps of Usagi and Naruto dash away from the ramen stand.

Teuchi exchanged a look with his daughter, Ayame.

"Who do you think that girl was? I've never seen her around the village before." Ayame asked.

Her father shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope that whoever she is, doesn't cause as much trouble as Naruto."

Ayame nodded in agreement.

Usagi was shown around the rest of Konoha that day, just on the outside with brief information on some places he liked. For example, the Yamanaka Flower Shop. They didn't go inside, but by the looks she kept giving the flowers through the window, Naruto knew he had to show her in.

Usagi was somewhat disappointed when he said that they couldn't go into the stores that day. Maybe it was because it was only the first day she was here? The Senshi of the Moon mentally shrugged the thought off.

The blonde woman was gazing happily at Naruto as he explained some detailed meanings about the buildings. From what Usagi could tell, she wasn't really in a modern era, nor was she in a feudal era*. She was somehow in between. There wasn't internet, or video games, but there was simple T.V. There was probably other somewhat-modern things here, but she did not know about it. Usagi wasn't too disappointed in the idea of being in this era, though. This era was surely to be its own kind of entertainment.

"...and that's why the Hokage tower is important." Naruto finished, successfully bringing Usagi from her thoughts.

The girl's head tilted a bit, eyes reflecting her curiosity. "What is a Hokage, exactly?" She asked.

Naruto blinked a few times at her, still amazed she didn't know what that was. Sure, other villages called it by some other name, but... how could she not know?

"A Hokage is the most powerful ninja in their village. They watch over and protect everyone that lives there." A far-off look presented itself in his eyes. "I want to be Hokage one day because then everyone will have to look up to me and respect me. And... I'll be able to protect everyone who is precious to me." He said the last part so quietly, Usagi almost missed it.

The girl smiled kindly at him. "I'm sure you'll become Hokage, Naruto."

The jinchuriki* stared at Usagi with a dumbfounded look on his face.

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You... You believe I can become Hokage?" Disbelief was clear in his tone.

Smiling, the girl nodded to him. "Everyone deserves a chance at fulfilling their dreams, Naruto-san. You are no exception." _'If I end up staying here for a long while, I hope I get to see you become Hokage, Naruto-san.'_ Usagi added mentally.

There was a comfortable silence for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts. The sun was setting, making the blue sky turn a bit darker with traces of pink, orange, and purple. The stars were just beginning to show themselves.

For Naruto, he was just amazed by this girl he just met. She was unlike anyone he had every met. Of course, he was aware that this could all be a trick. She could be some evil snake of a ninja there for the power of the Nine-tailed Demon inside of him, or Konoha's secrets, or whatever else that could suit the taste of a psychotic person. He hoped, though, that she wasn't. He hoped that what she said happened to her, actually happened to her (which wouldn't seem that far-fetched, really. She fell from the sky! How can you explain that other than what she said?). Her kindness toward him, even if it seemed small, effected him in the tiniest of ways. He wanted to know more about her. He silently thanked Tsunade-baa-chan for the "mission" she assigned, for now he could do just that.

Usagi's thoughts were entirely different. Full realization of her problem dawned on her. She was **stranded** in a **foreign country** and she didn't know _how. to. get. home_. What would she do? Everyone was counting on her to fulfill the destiny they have tried so hard to make happen! Would she ever see her mom or dad or Shingo again? Or the girls? Or... Mamoru? How are her friends feeling about her sudden disappearance? Is she worrying them too much? Usagi knew she had silently wished for a way for her not to become Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but... doing _this?_ Wasn't that a bit extreme?

Unknown to her, tears were shining in her eyes, slowly building so they could fall. A frown was evident on her face.

Naruto had seen this look, and frowned in concern.

"Usagi?" Naruto called softly, wanting the girl's attention.

He apparently got just that, for the sound of his voice brought her out of her gloomy thoughts. She looked up into his worry-filled cerulean eyes.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" He asked softly.

Said girl sighed. "I... I'm worried, Naruto-san. I disappeared in front of all my friends. Surely I've disappointed them for allowing myself to do that?"

Naruto frowned even more. His pace came to a stop, as well as Usagi's. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

"It wasn't your fault, Usagi. If there is a way for Tsunade-baa-chan to get you back home, I know that she will help you discover it."

Usagi smiled and nodded, wiping at her eyes a moment to get rid of any lingering, unshed tears.

Naruto returned the smile. "Come on, it's time we head to my apartment." Naruto stepped up to Usagi, and placed one arm around her back. This time, he looked into her eyes, asking silently for permission. Usagi nodded at his request, and she found his other arm swooping under her legs and lifting her up into his arms.

Naruto jumped along rooftops until he reached in front of his apartment building. No one lived inside that apartment building but him (though he wasn't allowed into the other rooms...), but Naruto didn't mind. He knew no villager would want to live with a 'demon', for they were afraid of him.

Now was different, though. He had a woman living in his home. Naruto knew that wasn't really a good idea, but she seemed to warm up to him the slightest bit more than Sakura. And besides, he wasn't Kakashi Hatake!

He set her down just before his door, fumbled for the keys in his pants pocket, and then unlocked his door with the keys.

When he opened the door and they stepped in, there was a long moment of silence. His kitchen and living room were easy to see. A dark green couch big enough for him to lay on was near them, in front of it a coffee table, and to the right of the couch. A little lamp sat on a small table just left of the couch. On the other side of the room was a shelf with movies and a small T.V. sitting on top of it.

To the left of the teens, no more then five steps away, was the doorway to the kitchen. It was a standard kitchen, really; a white refrigerator, cabinets, a kitchen sink, and a light brown kitchen table with four chairs (it was meant to be team seven + kakashi-sensei).

If it was just a normal kitchen, and a normal living room, then what was wrong?

Well...

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Eh hehe... sorry for the mess! I'll clean it up tomorrow."

...an endless sea of instant ramen cups littered the floor, tables, and chairs.

"It's okay, Naruto-san. I doubt you expected me to fall out of the sky and be under your care for an unknown amount of time."

Naruto chuckled. It was a rich, somewhat deep sound.

"Follow me to where you'll be sleeping, Usagi."

Delicate brows furrowed in confusion. "'Where I'll be sleeping'? Wouldn't I take the couch?"

Naruto looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What? No way am I letting you sleep on the couch! You're a woman; you deserve the bed."

_'Not to mention that Sakura-chan would kill me if I let her sleep on the couch.'_ Naruto held back a shiver from the thought.

"But..."

"It's fine, really. It's not the first time someone has spent the night, and I've ended up on the couch."

_'Greaaaat, Uzumaki. Lie to her. That's exactly how you earn trust.'_ His subconscious chided sarcastically.

Usagi had a frown on her face, but she nodded. "If you say so..."

Naruto grinned. "Great! Follow me."

Naruto lead Usagi down the short hallway and opened the door to his room. A bed was to the left of the room, in the middle, clearly easy for the sun to shine through the window just across from them. To the left of the bed was a table with a lamp. To the right of them was a dresser cluttered with scrolls and ninja equipment. A few feet beside that, was a closet door with about five copied outfits of what he was wearing today, a few old orange and black jumpsuits, and some sleepwear.

His room was surprisingly clean, if you compare it to the rest of the apartment. Sure, some clothes were scattered across the floor, but other than that, it was pretty clean.

Usagi looked to Naruto with an unsure look. "Are you sure it's okay, Naruto-san? This is your room..."

Naruto grinned. "I'm sure, Usagi! Don't worry about it."

The girl next to him nodded before making her way to the bed. She sat down on it, and smiled up at the Kyuubi container. "Goodnight, Naruto-san."

"Goodnight, Usagi." Naruto left without another word.

* * *

The scouts and Mamoru had searched all over Tokyo for any sign of Usagi, only to end up empty handed. It was a low blow for them, really. They were her protectors; her guardians. They have been in many life times before, and they certainly wouldn't stop now.

Now, they all were currently at the Hikawa Shrine in Rei's fire reading room, sprawled out in their own comfortable positions. Makoto, Ami, and Minako were huddled together on the floor with Luna on Ami's lap and Artemis on Minako's. They were just starting to doze off. No one could blame them, really; they had helped the others search all over the city numerous times, and only to come up empty handed. Rei was in front of her fire, her chanting slower now that exhaustion was starting to settle in. Haruka and Michiru were to the right of her with Hotaru lying between them, cuddled together against the wall, still very much awake. Mamoru was to the left of Rei, also in the same state as the three Outer Senshi.

Mamoru felt guilt and pain wash over him. He looked at his hands. _'If only I had held onto her a little longer, this wouldn't have happened.'_ He thought depressedly.

"Mamoru." A deep, emotion-thick voice called.

Said man looked up, only to find Haruka staring at him. "Yes?"

"...We'll find Koneko. We won't stop until we have."

Mamoru smiled sadly. "Yeah."

Haruka didn't say anything more. She was off in her own little world, now. She couldn't stop thinking about her Princess. Once upon a time, she had seen her as a weak Sailor Soldier. She hated her when Usagi risked the world's safety for Hotaru. How could she have risked the world for one girl? Was she insane?

Haruka didn't understand Usagi's reasons at the time, but she did soon afterward. The Moon Princess was a gentle, sweet, but determined soul. On the outside, she acts like a clumsy, dimwitted cry baby. But who she really is, is what surprises everyone who comes into contact with her. She is the strongest of the Sailor Soldiers. Physical strength, though, is not what makes her the strongest, as you would believe.

It was her heart that made her the strongest. She was the most loving and hopeful Sailor Scout of all. Heck, she didn't even need to be a Sailor Scout for her to have that kind of heart!

Haruka sighed inwardly. Anyone would be lucky to be by her. Haruka herself was lucky to be by the golden-hearted girl in her eyes. Usagi had taught Haruka the true meaning of compassion, and whether she knew it or not, Usagi gave hope to everyone around her. Hope for the impossible. Hope for the inevitable. Hope for the best in someone, whether they are friend or foe.

Usagi was a light no one could put out. Not even in death. Usagi always protected anyone and everyone with everything she had. Haruka wasn't joking about that, either; Usagi would even protect her enemies if Usagi found any type of good will in their soul. She really could bring out the best in people...

Just because her light couldn't be put out, though, didn't mean it couldn't be dimmed. For the past several months, Usagi has been slowly getting distant. Especially if the subject of the future, or Mamoru, was brought up. The Moon Princess seemed really uncomfortable with it all, though Haruka didn't know why. The sky senshi wasn't stupid; she could see through Usagi's fake smiles just as easily as she can speak Japanese. Her other friends may not have noticed it yet, but she has. Whatever the problem was, Haruka wanted to help.

_'If I ever get the chance too, anyway.'_ A small, depressed voice within Haruka (that she normally ignored) whispered.

Haruka's fist clenched tightly, her eyes looking to the fire that Rei had fallen asleep in front of. The look in her eyes held determination.

_'I will find you, Koneko,'_ Haruka vowed. Haruka has never given up on her Princess before, and she wasn't about to start now.

Little did she know that everything was about to get complicated.

* * *

Naruto: Wow. This was a good chapter.

Me: I hope so.

Usagi: I think it was, too.

Me: I really hope it was... I mean, I know it's a little slow, but it'll be picking up in the next chapter or two...

Naruto: *gently pats Ivy-chan's shoulder* You did good! Don't sell yourself short, dattebayo!

Me: *fidgets* I need.. I need... *looks to her angel for help*

Fukayna: If you do not review, she'll be discouraged to continue the story. Now, for those of you who are mildly hooked already, I doubt you wish this to happen, so-

Naruto: Hey! Who the hell are you? You're not in EITHER anime!

Usagi: Naruto! Be nicer.

Nauto: *sweatdrop and nervous smile* Sorry, sorry...

Fukayna: I'm a character my Queen, Ivy, has made. However, I am for a purpose of another anime story very much different from this one.

Naruto: Then why are you here...?

Fukayna: I was summoned by Her Majesty to assist in encouraging the readers to review and spread the news of this story.

Naruto: But-

Me: Well that's all for now! Please read and review, and if you find the story exciting enough, tell your friends of it!

*Hai means Yes

*Shunshin no Jutsu is the Body Flicker Technique (basically it's like teleporting in a puff of smoke)

*Baka means Iddiot

*Tsunade-baa-chan is japanese for Grandma Tsunade

*Jinchuriki is like a jailer for a demon... like Naruto with the Kyuubi. Now, I might have misspelled it, so if I did, someone tell me!


End file.
